


My one mission

by JustAPossum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPossum/pseuds/JustAPossum
Summary: Wilbur is now free. No longer cold.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	My one mission

It crashed on him so suddenly, he couldn’t be a father, he wasn’t a good dad.He couldn’t look after his son that he had made with one of the loves of his lives. It dawned on him the moment his son told him about the adoption papers.

He was so bad of a father that even with him trying his son was leaving him, his little champion, the one that he built his great nation for, was now leaving for the past traitor. 

Tears streamed down his face as he talked to Phil. Of course his own dad would tell him he was a good father, but facts show he really wasn’t. Wilbur doesn’t remember much now but he knows he remembers one thing, his son. Fundy, when he was very young and sally was still with them. Fundy when he was learning how to say his first words. Fundy with his cute ears twitching as he read him a bedtime story.

Was it all for not? Fundy was still so young he needed stability and a ghost for a dad? Obviously he could not give that to him. Maybe it is a good idea to let Eret take care of Fundy, be the father figure he could never be, to be the person in his life to take care of him.

He still wanted to be there for Fundy, maybe not as a father, just someone. Someone in his life, even if it’s just a background character. Wilbur knew his once lover would be disappointed in him so so so so so disappointed in him.

He didn’t know when but he was now in pogtopia, far away from everyone. No one stayed there nowadays all staying in the lush areas of the city still being built. He looked around trying to remember but only seeing the flashing images of his child playing in the water with his love, images of Fundy sleeping in random places and him having to carry him to bed.

Wilbur sat quietly, his fingers flexing in the air as he then pushed his hair out of his face. The tears had stopped, only for a moment while he stared into space. Now that he didn’t have his son was there any point staying? Was there really unfinished business now that his son had a new dad? His only mission was to make things better with his son.

His mission was never to rebuild l’manburg, never to stay with everyone else, just to make things better with his son. There was a selection of bad things that Wilbur remembers, one being him as the president of the original l’manburg. Always working never having anytime, never being able to talk to anyone other than tommy with him being his Vice President. Never being able to be there for his son. 

His only mission was to be a father, but here he was, sat alone in pogtopia being replaced this very second. It looks like it was finally the end for him, his only mission was complete. Even if it was in a way that was never expected. 

He looked down at his hands, a faint glow coming from them as they started to fade. The papers being signed, just a few hundred blocks away from him. No one would no that he was gone, no one would know where. He never told anyone about his mission.

It was finally time to accept it, half of his arms was gone while he was thinking. Wilbur smiled as he looked at his legs, phantom feelings of his feet being there even though they were gone. 

He looked around one last time, this is where he like be going, in pogtopia the place which he had forgot the most. It was too late to do anything as now he was just a neck and a head, it was now time to go into the light. To finally be in the after life.

Tommy, tubbo, Fundy, Phil, technoblade, sally...his family were his final thoughts as he disappeared from this world. He knew that he would look down at them. He was finally free. No longer cold.


End file.
